


Feast

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Coffee, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Living Together, Oral Sex, POV Daphne Greengrass, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Self-Discovery, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality, Thunderstorms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Pansy looks good enough to eat, and Daphne'sstarving.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> **flipflop_diva:** Your signup had all kinds of fantastic inspiration, and I picked a couple of your likes and ran with them! I really hope you like what I came up with. ♥
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful mods for running this amazing HP Femslash exchange, and to capitu & icarusinflight for their invaluable feedback!
> 
> Written for the 2019 Harry Potter femmefest exchange.

"Ugh, is it _still_ storming outside?" Pansy whinged as she pulled back the window coverings and peered out into the darkness beyond. The lack of light streaming inside was particularly disconcerting, considering it was just after five o'clock in late spring, which meant the sun would usually still be shining.

"It's supposed to continue for the rest of the weekend," Daphne answered. She wasn't much happier about it than Pansy was. Rain was bad enough, but combined with gale-force winds and punctuated with booming claps of thunder and lighting, going outside would be unbearable. It looked like the two of them would be holed up in their flat together all weekend, a fact that thrilled and dismayed Daphne in equal measure.

Pansy did not appear to be so conflicted. She threw herself away from the window and dramatically collapsed back against the sofa, looking exactly like the fainting heroines on the covers of the romance novels she pretended she didn't read. Daphne allowed herself a brief moment to appreciate the curves of Pansy's body in repose, and the high flush on her neck and cheeks from her evident vexation. Pansy had always been a passionate, restless soul, and it was no surprise that the thought of a weekend cooped up inside was an unpleasant one. Particularly given the news she'd shared with Pansy last night after her date with Lex, her most recent beau. Or rather, her most recent _ex-_ beau. Pansy generally prefered to "console" herself after a breakup with an afternoon of shopping, but with the poor weather this weekend, it looked like she'd have to find some other form of comfort.

Daphne's wicked mind offered up several tempting possibilities, all of which she pushed away with a wistful sigh. She'd fancied the pants off Pansy (not literally, unfortunately) since Hogwarts, where she'd watched her from afar and dreamt of running her fingers through short black hair. They'd not been close back then, and Daphne hadn't really ever supposed they would be, despite her fantasies. She couldn't have been more shocked when she'd put out an advert for a flatmate after leaving Hogwarts, and Pansy had been the first to show up at her door. Pansy had immediately made herself comfortable, as if it had always been the plan for them to live together. 

Two years later, and she was still here. 

Daphne had been pleasantly surprised to learn that they lived quite well together. Pansy could be demanding and dramatic, but she was thoughtful, too, and did her fair share of the chores without prompting, and only a _little_ complaining. She was a fantastic cook, which worked well, since Daphne's skills in the kitchen went only as far as being able to boil water. In return, Daphne did the laundry for them both, a chore that Pansy loathed with a passion that made Daphne wonder if she'd experienced some kind of folding-related trauma in her childhood. It seemed indelicate to ask.

They lived well together, and got on better than Daphne could have ever hoped. She discovered that there was a person beneath the beautiful exterior that had fueled many a Hogwarts daydream, a person that Daphne liked rather a lot. The schoolgirl pash quickly developed into something far more dangerous, something far more _real,_ her fantasies taking on an entirely unwanted air of intimacy. It was almost unbearable, being so close to Pansy, both physically and emotionally, without being able to _have_ her, and yet Daphne couldn't stay away. She cared too much for Pansy to ever be able to leave her now. Somewhere along the way she'd become Daphne's best friend, and though Daphne longed for more, she would have to satisfy herself with friendship, even if it meant watching Pansy date every wizard in England. Which didn't seem entirely unlikely given the rate Pansy was going through them.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Daphne said. The sound of rain against the windows always made her want to drink something warm. "Would you like a cup? Or I could make tea if you'd rather." Pansy lifted her head from the sofa, a dark brow arched sardonically. Daphne flushed. "I _can_ manage a simple Boiling Charm you know."

"Coffee sounds lovely. Just try not to burn your fingers again." Pansy laughed, light and musical. "Oh, and if we've still got some of that Irish whiskey, throw that in, will you?" 

Daphne huffed as if insulted, though secretly she was pleased she'd managed to make Pansy laugh. So far Pansy had spent most of the day brooding in her room, secluding herself from even Daphne's presence. It wasn't like Pansy, who craved social interaction like a Niffler drawn to gold. Daphne supposed her behaviour must have something to do with last night's breakup, but that, too, was unusual. Pansy had never been all that cut up over ending her past relationships, cheerfully using the events as an excuse to buy herself pretty things, the men's names forgotten before she'd even put away her new purchases. Daphne hadn't thought Pansy was any more enamoured with Lex than with the others, but perhaps she'd been wrong. She frowned as she added cream, sugar, and a generous portion of whiskey to the coffees, an unpleasant jealousy rolling around in her belly. She'd always know that Pansy would go one day, that she'd finally come across a man who'd stick and leave Daphne behind. But Pansy hadn't seemed in any kind of rush to get serious, and Daphne had thought she'd have more time. 

Perhaps she'd been wrong about that, too.

Pansy was still draped dramatically over the sofa when Daphne returned, though she'd shifted up along the arm, likely so she could drink her coffee without spilling it all over herself. Daphne silently passed her the cup and saucer, making sure she had it steady before reaching down and scooping up Pansy's legs, sliding beneath to sit on the other end of the sofa. Pansy allowed herself to be manoeuvred without protest, settling her legs on Daphne's lap with a hum and a wiggle as she brought the porcelain cup to her lips. She let out a small sound of contentment as she drank, and Daphne's body glowed, pleased at having prepared something Pansy so obviously enjoyed, and even more pleased at the lovely image Pansy made delicately sipping her coffee. Pansy caught her eye and arched her brow—the single arched brow was Pansy's signature expression; Daphne often wondered how long she'd spent practicing it in the mirror before she'd got it just right. Caught, Daphne flushed, before hastily drinking her own beverage, sighing as the hot, rich liquid slid down her throat and settled toasty warm in her stomach.

"So," Daphne said after they'd passed several minutes in silence drinking their Irish coffees. "Are you going to tell me what's got you all twisted up in knots? Were you really so keen on Lex?"

Pansy only met her eye for a moment before fidgeting and looking away, her cheeks turning pink as she took another drink. 

"No, you're right," she said after a long moment, turning back towards Daphne. "Lex was fine, I suppose, but no different from any of the others." She paused, wincing. "Well, the only difference was that _he_ broke up with me, instead of the other way around."

Something inside Daphne relaxed at Pansy's admission. She hated the little thrill of hope that raced through her at the knowledge that Pansy wasn't hung up on Lex, but she felt it all the same.

"Stung your pride, did he?"

Pansy sighed heavily, a look of annoyance crossing her face. "Yes, I suppose he did. How unoriginal."

Daphne laughed. "You'll get over it."

"Yes," Pansy said quietly, her expression twisting into something pained. "I always do, don't I?"

Daphne's heart began to pound. "What do you mean?"

Pansy bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "How many men have I been through since we've lived together?" She didn't wait for Daphne to answer. "At least a dozen, I'd say, not that I can even remember half their names." She grimaced and took another gulp, much more substantial than her earlier sips. "Never once did I care about them, not really. They were all fun for a while, then boring, and it's been no skin off my nose to call things quits and move on to the next one." Pansy laughed softly, bitter and mocking, so different from the laugh she'd let out earlier when she'd been teasing Daphne. "I've dated all kinds of men, but in the end they're all the same. Maybe… maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe I'm incapable of love."

It had to be the whiskey; that was the only reason Daphne could think of to explain why she snorted and replied, "Or maybe there's something wrong with _men._ I've never seen the appeal, myself. Give me a witch over a wizard any day."

Daphne had never hid her sexuality, but she'd never been one to talk about her private business, either. In the time that she and Pansy had lived together she'd gone on dates, had sex, even almost had a girlfriend last year, before the woman had realised Daphne was hopelessly hung up on her flatmate. Her and Pansy never talked about Daphne's romantic life—which was how she very much prefered it—but she'd always assumed Pansy had known about her inclinations. Judging from Pansy's slightly wide-eyed stare, Daphne had, once again, miscalculated.

"Oh," Pansy breathed. "Really? But you never… I always just assumed you weren't interested in sex or relationships at all. Do you really like women?"

Daphne frowned. She supposed that wasn't an entirely surprising conclusion to draw, though given that she was very much interested in both sex and a relationship, specifically with Pansy, she was eager to set the record straight, so to speak.

"Oh yes, absolutely. I'm quite keen on both sex and relationships… just not with men." She paused and, figuring she might as well go for broke, continued, "Maybe you're not either."

She fully expected Pansy to respond with a laugh and vehement denial, but to Daphne's shock Pansy merely tilted her head and pursed her lips. There was a curious gleam in her gaze as she looked Daphne over, as if she were seeing Daphne for the first time, looking at her with brand new eyes. A shiver rolled down Daphne's spine; she felt strangely exposed. She buried her nose in her cup, draining the last of her coffee for something to distract from Pansy's penetrating gaze.

"I never really thought about it before," Pansy said softly, still staring at Daphne with large eyes. "I don't know why. Maybe I should test it out and see."

"T—Test?" Daphne stuttered out, her voice embarrassingly high.

Pansy nodded as she leaned forward. "You'll help me, won't you?" 

Somehow Pansy had moved close enough to touch, the spicy scent of her favourite French perfume filling Daphne's nostrils and making her dizzy.

"And how… how do you expect me to help?"

Pansy blinked slowly, and Daphne watched, mesmerised by the inky fan of her lashes splayed against the plump curve of her cheek. 

"You could kiss me, for a start."

Daphne's pulse raced. For a brief moment, she wondered if she might be dreaming, because surely this couldn't be real. Then again, did it really matter? Fantasy or not, Daphne couldn't fathom turning down such a request falling from the lips she'd spent years longing to kiss. 

"All right," she breathed. 

Daphne leaned in close and brushed her mouth softly against Pansy's. She lingered for a moment, memorising the plush swell of Pansy's lips beneath her own, letting the sweet shock of it tingle throughout her body. With a sigh, she pulled back and looked at Pansy, whose eyes were still closed, her head slightly tilted, with a peony-pink flush dusting her cheeks. When she finally opened her eyes and looked back at Daphne, Daphne was struck by the intensity of emotion there, as passionate and chaotic as the thunderstorm raging outside.

"It's never…" Pansy trailed off, her voice low and filled with awe and hunger. Her gaze pierced straight into Daphne, right into the bottomless well of her own desire. "Again," Pansy said roughly. "Please, don't let that be all."

Daphne was more than willing to oblige her. She brushed her mouth against Pansy's for a second time, a third, the kisses growing firm, more insistent, until Pansy's lips opened beneath hers like a budding flower, inviting in Daphne's warmth. They shifted, Daphne insinuating herself between Pansy's spread legs and pressing her back against the sofa, sinking her fingers into the shiny black bob that had haunted her dreams since fourth year.

It was every bit as silky as she'd imagined it would be.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked her, murmuring the words against Pansy's lips, her cheekbone, the edge of her jaw.

"Anything," Pansy moaned, her own hands fluttering restlessly against Daphne's back and arse. " _Everything._ "

Daphne took her at her word. Whispered spells had their clothes sluicing off their skin like water, leaving them both delightfully naked. Daphne paused here, wondering if Pansy's ardour would cool when confronted with the nude reality of Daphne's body. But if anything Pansy seemed _more_ eager, her fingertips tracing the soft curves of Daphne with reverence, her eyes hungrily tracing the parts of Daphne that were still out of reach. Daphne grew giddy with lust and pleasure at the sight of Pansy's bare body spread out for her like a feast ready to be eaten.

And _oh_ how hungry Daphne was.

She kissed her way down Pansy's neck, across her clavicle, lavishing attention on Pansy's beautiful breasts. They fit perfectly in her hands, full and perky, and though she knew Pansy wished they were larger, Daphne had always thought the were the perfect size. Her areolas were a fair pink, barely darker than the surrounding skin, her nipples prominent and hard with arousal. Daphne lost no time at all before sucking one of them into her mouth, tonguing the firm, wrinkled bud.

" _Oh,_ " Pansy gasped. "Oh, _Daphne._ "

Daphne liked that, liked making Pansy moan and writhe, liked the sound of her name on Pansy's lips. She wanted to hear it again and again. She stopped sucking on Pansy's breasts and moved lower.

She wasn't surprised to see that Pansy was well groomed, but she was glad she wasn't completely bare, her pubic hair waxed into a slim, dark triangle. Daphne kissed her way down Pansy's belly to nose at the small thatch of black curls, breathing in the salty ocean smell of her. Pansy's legs twitched as Daphne stimulated the sensitive mound, and Daphne couldn't wait any longer, she had to taste her.

Wriggling further down the sofa, she fit her shoulders between Pansy's spread thighs and lowered her mouth to Pansy's cunt. Pansy arched beneath her, hooking her knees over Daphne's shoulders and digging her heels into Daphne's back, instinctively urging her closer. Daphne wondered how many of Pansy's _many men_ had done this for her, and if they had, how many had given her more than a perfunctory quid-pro-quo lick. It didn't matter. Daphne was going to be better than them all, was going to show Pansy exactly how good it felt to be eaten out by a gourmand.

Daphne feasted, sucking and licking and nibbling at every bit of Pansy she could reach, laving her slick folds with the flat of her tongue. Pansy's clit pulsed and throbbed with every stroke, her entire body an undulating wave as Daphne brought her closer and closer to nirvana. She slid two fingers into Pansy's dripping cunt, stimulating her from the inside as she vibrated her tongue against her nub. Pansy let out a sound that Daphne was tempted to call a scream, before unleashing a torrent of begging and pleading that made Daphne _ache_ as slick smeared along the insides of her own thighs.

"Please, oh, Salazar, _please._ Fuck, I'm close, I'm so fucking close. Don't stop, Daph, don't—" 

But Daphne had no intention of stopping, not now, not ever. If she had her way, she'd die with her face buried in Pansy's cunt. She curled her fingers inside of Pansy, massaging her while she flicked her tongue against Pansy's swollen clit with renewed vigor. For a moment, the world stilled, Pansy's entire body locking tight, her breath seeming to momentarily cease. And then Pansy let out a wail and fell apart beneath Daphne's mouth. She shuddered and twitched as she came, slick gushing against Daphne's fingers and chin as her thighs locked tight around Daphne's ears. 

Soon, all the rigidity left Pansy's muscles, her body soft and melty like hot cheese on toast in the wake of her orgasm. Daphne continued fucking her slowly and gave her cunt one last lingering lick before pulling away, rolling her shoulders until Pansy's legs fell back to the sofa, leaving her soft and exposed to Daphne's eager gaze. _Salazar,_ if she'd thought Pansy was beautiful before, it was nothing on her now, rosy and debauched, every inch of her glowing with satisfaction. Pansy's eyes trailed lazily over Daphne's naked body, her heavy breasts, the swell of her belly, the untamed mass of dark-blond curls between her thighs, damp with her arousal. She wondered what Pansy felt when she looked at Daphne, if she was regretting what they'd just done, if this was just an experiment and she'd already decided that _she really did prefer cock, ta ever so_.

The keen look in her eyes suggested otherwise. 

When Pansy reached for her she went willingly, falling on top of Pansy and kissing her softly, uncaring of the mess between them. 

"I think you might have been right," Pansy whispered against Daphne's lips as her fingers began to wriggle their way between their bodies. "I don't think I care much for men."

"Oh?" Daphne breathed, letting out a gasp as Pansy's slim fingers brushed against her slick folds. "So who do you care for then?"

Pansy rubbed her fingers against Daphne's clit, grinning when Daphne moaned.

"You," Pansy replied, and then leaned up and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
